deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Nana
Background Originally one of the Homonculus Sisters created by Zen using Mia as a template. She calls Mia her mother, due to Mia being her genetic provider. The manager of the worker's guild, used the magic art, Fake Patch, to camouflage Nana's tribe to Human to hide she is a Homonculus in the Web Novel version. Nana is the seventh generation homonculus cultivated in the seventh adjustment tankWN 6-29. She loves anything cute, especially kids; whom she refers to as "'''young organisms", 'so much so that she bought two wingkin children who were enslaved, and gave them the names of '''Shiro' and Crow–becoming their legal guardian. Her last name "Nagasaki" which she took during her ennoblement is actually the name of her former master, Zen. 13-1 Appearance Despite being less than a year old at her introduction, Nana has the appearance of an busty eighteen-year- old due to her houonculus background. She has similar features to Mia, this is due to Nana being born from Mia's blood. She has honey-colored hair. Plot Trazayuya's Maze In the Light Novel, No.7 along with some of her sisters (No.5 and 6) were assigned to accompany the Iron Golem that was the boss of the guardian knights room on the 100th floor of the Maze of Trazayuya, on the Web Novel, No. 7 fought Satou alone with an Iron Golem whom was easily defeated by changing the EMETH letters on its forehead to METH by removing the E, and in the center room the other houonculus along with 3 Iron Golems act as it's final challenge. After beating the maze and granting Zen's wish to have his immortal life ended at the hands of a hero, Satou became No.7's new master and is renamed as Nana. Muno Marquisdom In the village near Muno City, she negotiated with the village chief to allow Satou's groups to use the kitchen in his houseWN 6-28. She took Liza's place, to protect Lulu and the wagonWN 6-29. Bollhart City After the 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】 was forge, Satou and his group were invited to a banquetWN 7-4. Boruenan Forest Like all of Satou's party, they're well received at Mia's hometown, and all stay to train with masters of martial arts who get trained individually. Nana also has two teachers. The magic swordsman Ms. Gimasarua, and the dwarf shield-user, Keriul-shi. Keriul-shi seems to be the uncle of Zajir-shi of the dwarf hometown, he's been living as a guest in the elf hometown since three years ago. Skills Weapon Skills *Sword Physical Combat Skills *ShieldWN 6-7 *Shield *Armor *Bash *Parrying *Movement *Edge Magic Skills *Magic **Magic - Spells ***Shield ***Shield ***Reinforcement (Light Boost) ***Arrow ***Stun ***Hand ***Wall ***Drain ***Magic ***Mana Scale ***Sword ***Shield ***Board ***Shelter ***Arte ***Protector ***Javelin ***Javelin ***Sonar ***Signal ***Fence Magic-Based Skills *Manipulation *Perception Spy Type Skills *Abduction *Patch *Capture Tactical Skills *Provocation. **Some of the taunts used by Nana include: ***"You DTs, declaring that I will be your opponent." (9-5) ***"Now, come! I declare, I'll make you realize that you don't have arms or legs." (9-8) ***"You snake, the preparation for making kabayaki is complete!" (9-9) ***"You grilled eel! I recommend that you prostrate yourself before my stomach!" (10-1) ***"You insects! So I declare." (10-7) ***"You worker ants! I'm telling you to overwork yourselves to death!" (10-8) ***"You ivy! Are you a plant or an animal, be clear about it, so I complain!" (10-10) ***"You centipedes! Don't think you're great just because you have a lot of legs, so I declare!" (10-20) ***"You frog! Drop that thick skin of yours and live in humility, so I declare!" (10-22) ***"You worker bees! You are not good just because you're solid, so I declare!" (10-25) ***"Pretending to be the leader just because you have a horn, how ridiculous!" (10-25) ***"Having a large head means that you are wise is just an urban legend, so I inform!" (10-39) ***"You giant squid! Shine like a firefly squid if you think you're great, so I declare!" (10-51) Artistic Skills *Meditation Labor Skills *Riding Speciality Skills *Grasp Unique Skills * Shield Large shields automatically come out to protect the wearer against strong attacks. Each shield is strong enough to resist Inferno without issue and can withstand dragon fangs for 10 seconds. The user can store/produce up to 6 shields at once and 1 shield gets generated every hour. ** Castle A skill of Nana's own design. By enchanting Castle with Shield, every single one of the shields become a Shield. The array is strong enough to resist Arisa's regular Down while taking only minor damage and is theorized to be strong enough to resist the Wand Warship used by Arisa to defeat Zaikuon. *** Kingdom Created by Nana when combining Paladin castle with Arisa's Deracinator. It is strong enough to block an attack that 3 Castle couldn't block. Equipment *Rapier (took by Satou as reward)WN 5-11. **Engraved with cute patterns from the guard to the gripWN 6-10 *Iron helmet without face protectorWN 6-5 *Breastplates with belt fixtureWN 6-5 *Light greaves with belt fixtureWN 6-5 *Gauntlets that protect only the back of handWN 6-5 *HoodWN 6-6 *Underwear (drawers)WN 6-6 *Wooden barretteWN 6-6 *Brassiere (sewed half-cups), mostly Arisa made itWN 6-8 *Great Shield *Full plate armorWN 7-1 *Golden Orichalcum Armor *Dragon Fang daggerWN Intermission 1 *Great sword (dragon fang powder-coated)WN 16-15 Trivia *Nana always uses "Masuta" to call Satou while all other members uses "Goshujin-sama". They both mean "Master" in English. **She gets jealous and possessive about Satou if someone else uses "Masuta" to address Satou. *Nana has 6 "sisters" in the WN, but 7 in the LN. Like Nana before being named by Satou, each sister is simply referred to by number. In the WN version, they are killed when Zen uses "Limit break". In the LN, Satou saves all of them and they go on a separate journey. *Has a strange manner of speaking as if she's reading off a play script, such as making a statement, followed by "So I declare", similar to the clone sisters in the "A Certain Magical Index" series. *In her POV side stories, Nana's thought process is like that of a primitive computer AI executing commands, not unlike how she speaks out loud...a very different personality from her sisters, some of whom speak perfectly normal as anybody else. *While in a drunken state, Nana mentioned that it was possible for a homunculus to mate with a human, which in an interesting anecdote because it's repeatedly stated in this series that it isn't possible to interbreed between different races in this world, (like human x demi-humans, or human x elves) with the exception of humans x long-ears kin. However, in the LN version, interbreeding between races is possible but not applicable to all kinds of pairs. Tama and Pochi are results of atavism which implies their ancestors had interbreed with other races. **Her drunken statement may suggest Nana's desire to have Satou's children. *Loves all things cute, especially children, which she calls "young organisms" ("larval creatures" in the official English light novel and manga). **She is willing to disobey Satou when it comes to matter young children, almost abducting them on several occasions and even buying 2 young slaves against Satou's wishes. Quotes *"You centipedes! Don't think you're great just because you have a lot of legs, so I declare!" *"Master! I have secured young organisms so I reported." *"Small things are good so I inform." *"Master, young organisms are to be protected so I inform." *"You grilled eel!　I recommend that you prostrate yourself before my stomach!" *"Master! It is possible for humans to mate with homunculus so I inform, inform, inform...." *"Master! Affair is wrong so I tell! The only one who is allowed to call Master, Master, is me--calling familiarly is prohibited so I tell." *"Yes Arisa. Combination is justice so I inform." Category:Characters Category:Homunculus Category:Satou's Party Category:Female Category:Noble Category:Mithril Plate Explorer Category:Team Pendragon Category:Honorary Baroness Bridal Knight Order